


Late Nights

by ForsakenButFree



Series: In the Devildom [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Choking, F/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenButFree/pseuds/ForsakenButFree
Summary: A late night visit from Lucifer leads to more than just a friendly chat.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: In the Devildom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641247
Comments: 9
Kudos: 213





	Late Nights

You’re sitting in bed, reading a book, just the light of a lamp beside you. A soft knock sounds from your closed door. Who could that be at this hour? Mammon would have just barged in so at least it wasn’t him.

“Come in!” you say.

Lucifer is standing at the door. He steps in and gestures to the bed.

“May I sit?” he asks, and you scoot over to give him room. “I’m sorry to impose but I couldn’t sleep and noticed your light on. I assumed you couldn’t sleep either, although it doesn’t seem like you’re trying hard,”

You laughed. “No, I’m not. I just got so into this book!”

Despite this, you set the book down, turning your full attention to the attractive demon sitting in bed with you. The two of you talk quietly for a few minutes before you decide to try something you’ve been thinking about since you first arrived in the Devildom. Your hand creeps out from where it had been resting and makes its way onto Lucifer’s thigh. You look up at him but he didn’t seem to even notice. You smile - this is a good sign. You start tracing circles with your fingers, slowly making your way up. Just before you make it to his cock, Lucifer catches your hand.

“MC… What are you doing?” he asks, a strange look on his face. Is it anger? Confusion? Desire? A mixture of all three perhaps?

“Lucifer, please,” and you look up at him, pleading desperately with your eyes. With a moment of hesitation, he nods.

With a smile, you allow your hand to continue to its destination - Lucifer’s cock. With the first touch, you realize that he’s already hard in anticipation and lets out a soft gasp at your touch. At this point, his face is flush with desire; there is no longer a point in hiding it. You slip your hand into his pants, teasing his cock with a gentle touch before a firmer, directed one. A moan escapes his lips and he slides your hand back out of his pants. Before you can protest, he gracefully moves to straddle you.

Cupping your face in his perfectly soft, manicured hands, he asks “MC, are you sure this is what you want? Once this starts, I will not stop,”

Entranced by Lucifer’s deep red eyes, piercing in the soft light, you can only think one thing - yes.

“Lucifer, I do want this - you. More than anything,”

Spurned by your own quickly mounting desire, you lean forward to plant a soft kiss on his lips. He leans into it, a soft but deep kiss, barely held back. At this new touch, he begins kissing you more passionately, almost desperately. You move your hands into his hair, urging him to continue. Finally you pull back from this kiss, breathless, in order to take your top off. Lucifer pulls his own off as well before leaning down to kiss your breast, swirling his tongue around your nipple before nibbling softly. The passionate kiss, the attention Lucifer is paying to your perky nipple, and the anticipation of what you’ve been dreaming of for so long has sufficiently aroused you, and you’re eager for more. You pull off your pants and panties, reluctantly pushing Lucifer away from your breasts.

“Take yours off. I want all of you, Lucifer,” He breathlessly nods and takes his own off, letting his sizable, hard cock spring free. He practically jumps onto you, pinning your hands to the headboard behind you. With the handsome demon looming over you, you find your breath taken away. Your body yearns for him and you're dripping wet just for him. As he eases himself into you with a moan, he lets your hands go and they slip from the headboard. As he begins to thrust deeper, harder, one of his hands ends up on your upper arm while the other makes its way to your neck. He isn’t choking you, simply teasing the possibility. You pull his face closer to yours and whisper softly in his ear.

“Are you still holding back?”

“If I stopped, I might kill you, MC,” he returned with a soft growl.

As he pounds into you, his grip grows increasingly stronger and you begin to notice a black fog swimming at the edge of your vision.

*slap*

You are suddenly back to normal with a slap across the face, hard enough to sting but not enough to truly hurt you.

“Don’t you dare. I want you to feel all of this,” he growls, looking angrily at you. How unfair - it wasn’t your fault. But you notice that he doesn’t replace his hands, instead resting them on the bed on either side of you. As the sensations begin to mount, you bring your own hands to your hard nipples, teasing them in the way only you know how, urging yourself toward the inevitable - orgasm.

“Ah, fuck, Lucifer, I’m close, “ you say in more than a whisper, despite your efforts to be somewhat quiet. His breathing is labored, his hands gripping the sheets around you tightly. He’s close too, you can tell.

“Fuck, MC, I’m -” he cries out, even louder than you had been, and you instinctively catch his hips with your ankles, forcing him to release inside of you. This feeling, his hot seed inside you, pushes you over the edge.

“Ohhh, Lucifer!”

The two of you stay motionless save for your heavy breathing for a minute as you try to catch your breath. Lucifer leans over you and kisses you softly. He stands, heading to the bathroom attached to your room. He returns with a pair of towels. Already wiping off his cock, he hands you the second.

A thought suddenly hits you. “Wait, can demons get humans pregnant?” you ask.

Lucifer chuckles. “No, they cannot. You made me come inside of you and you didn’t know that? You really are reckless,” He begins dressing. With a sigh, he says, “MC… I’m...sorry… if I hurt you. I thought I had more control over myself,”

And he had, leaving marks on your arm with his fingernails, and it was too early to tell if your neck would bruise. But could you really blame him? He was a demon after all.

“Lucifer… It’s okay. You didn’t really hurt me. And we’ll know to be more careful next time,” You say this last bit with a coy smile.

He raises an eyebrow at this.

“Next time?”

“Only if you’d want it,” And you hope that he does.

“Goodnight, MC,” He says, walking across the room to the door.

“You’re welcome to stay,”

He pauses at the door and smiles at you. “Next time,”

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut sooo let me know what you think!!  
> Thanks for reading c:


End file.
